Whats going on 2: All or Nothing
by scarletxx16
Summary: The SEQUEL for What's going on. Beck and Jade have a few more suprise. Tori might be lonely,Andres gone  and Cat is lonely. Find out and who will have All or Nothing !
1. Chapter 1

Jade's POV

What What did he just say.

"Um you what?"I asked a bit shocked.

"Um I have been having on and off feelings for you ever since high school"Andre explained and I could feel the tension and akwardness building up.

"So your in love with me andre?"I asked.

Beck's POV

What did Jade just say!

"Soo um I I have just had a baby with your bestfriend"Jade said trying to break the ice.

"Ok so does beck know"Jade said rubbing her forehead in stress.

"Ok so beck doesn't know but I do... wow and Tori is definetly pregnant... wait don't you dare break up with Tori for me!"Jade siad outraged over the phone.

Wow that is a lot of information to take into a small amount of time. Tori's pregnant wow.

"What!, you have no chance with me I'm sorry Andre but I love Beck and I am pretty sure he loves me too."Jade explained.

It warmed my heart hearing that of course I love Jade and it feels great to know she still loves me.

"Babe what the heck was that?"I asked walking towards her shocked face.

"It depends how much did you hear?"Jade said looking at the floor.

"Jade!"I said more sternly getting here to confess.

"Andre is in love with me and is thinking of leaving a know 1 month pregnant Tori for me"Jade explained.

"Come here babe"I said gesturring for her to come into my arms. We embraced into a hug.

"If Andre lays a finger on you he is dead!"I said angrily.

"I love you too, but just don't cause any trouble"Jade said and we kissed.

1 week later

No one's POV

Beck was at work the 1 week 2 days old baby was just being plain adorable and quite annoying, Jade was at home with James Mason Oliver,Cat was feeling lonely,Robbie was away,Tori was pregnant and Andre had some choices to make.

At the West-Oliver houseold

"Shhh James thats it baby be quiet... For the love of god shut up!"Jade said at her son while trying to make dinner for when beck comes home.

"Hey wheres my favourite people?"beck said jolly coming in from work giving jade and james a kiss.

"Well your son wont be quite dinner isn' ready and my dad is ranting on about me and you and a baby"Jade said holding up the phone.

"Don't you mean was?"beck asked.

"No he still is, and has for about 2 hours now"jade explained while beck took james of his gorgeous fiance.

" Well thats him for you ,Um babe Andre just texted and wondered when your going to be back at work ?"Beck said a bit annoyed.

"Well then tell him I will be back in a week or so"Jade said getting dinner ready and being all frantic.

"Um babe I think...I think you need to slow down you still haven't got the all clear yet and its only been just over a week ok so you just take it steady. So this thing about you andre?"beck asked patting Jade's back.

"What ! you want me to calm down! Beck I am running round this house all day cooking cleaning taking care of James and actually spending time with him, I have got to clean the patio outside,I've got to clean the pool and deck chairs you still need to get another car after yours was stolen form when I was 1 month pregnant, I have to deal with my dad and my family and you all at the same time and now this thing with Andre! You know what you do I'm going!"Jade said and stormed out.

"Wait babe I don't know what I'm doing... you cant just leave me here?"beck said worried.

"Well I am, and do what I have been doing every day figure it out!"Jade said and left.

Cat's POV

*Knock Knock*

"Hey jade, you ok?"I asked a frustrated Jade on my doorstep.

"I am just a tad annoyed and a bit overwhelmed but can we just not talk about it"jade said walking in.

"Sure ok"I said sitting next to Jade on the sofa.

"Do you know Trina's back and she is trying to get into singing and acting again!"I said laughing.

"Omg lol"jade said laughing.

"So babe are you ok?"I asked looking at Jade.

"Umm yeah I suppose its just a bit you known tough sometimes but I love it"Jade said turning her frown upside down as she spoke.

Jade's POV

What am I doing her I should be with my family.

"Sorry Cat do you want to come over for tea I just gotta go back home sorry to be a bother and come here for like 5 minutes but come around ya"I said getting up and hugging Cat and leaving.

At home

I just walked in got James off beck put him down turned the oven off and kissed beck passionetly. All you could hear was beck dropping the pan with the spagetthi in and it going all over the floor.

Afterwards we both giggled.

"I'm sorry about earlier"I said still in the moment with beck.

"I know and I am too and I'm going to take aslong as I can off work to help you guys, ok"beck said and brought me in for another hug.

"You know you dropped the spaghetti on the floor?"I asked beck looking into his gorgeous brown eyes and him gazing back into mine.

"Yeah, stuff it"beck said and we both laughed.

"Is it just me or has James's skin got paler form its usual quite light olive colour now he's like me."I said tilting my head looking at our son and beck joined me.

"Ahh yeah"beck said leaning over aswell curious but nonchelant.

At the hospital

Beck's POV

"Hey we think our son has got ill or something he's really hot and keeps being sick and has gotten really pale"I said as Jade was standing behind me in a bit of a mess.

"Ok we will take him in please wait here"the nurse said and went off to get our midwife/ doctor to help.

"Shh babe he's going to be fine he's strong ok!"I said wrapping my arm around a wprried but not yet tiery Jade.

"I know its just he looked so ill and weak and was crying and urgh god "jade said and leaned into my chest.

I little tear came to my eye to see the love of my life crying over my son. I just held Jade close and kissed her soft hair.

"You know I love you, right?"I said looking at her beautiful face.

" Yeah, I love you too"Jade said in a soft, gentle yet weaker voice that she doesn't like to use unless its me or Cat.

"I'm gonna go outside to get some signal to tell Cat she can't come to dinner tonight"jade said and got up.

"I didn't know she was?"I asked.

"Well she is"jade sniffed and walked away, getting out her phone.

I sat there and waited for what seemed like forever and Jade was taking her time,when finally our doctor came up.

"You can see James he just had a virus that can easily be picked up, we gave him a jab in both of his legs so they will probably hurt and cause him disconfort but he's ok and can still get his normal jabs when they are schedueled"the doctor said walking me to see my son.

I wanted Jade to be here but knew she would find us.

"Ok just be extra careful"the doctor said before leaving me with my gently sobbing son in an incubater like when he was born except he is a little bit bigger.

I picked up James and held him close to me and kissed his hair. I put him in my arm and cradled him,he looked so much like Jade but thats what I love about him he only slightly had my skin and the other features where Jade's even though his hair is starting to get darker so he might have black hair. He held onto my hands and squeezed it so hard with his little timy fist.

"I think he like you a lot"I heard Jade say behnd me and she wrapped her arm around my waist.

We looked down at his wide open eyes staring around making his mouth in the shape of an O making a soft sound like he always did looking aorund. It always made us laugh.

"Hello little buddy you gave us a scare there"I said at him bouncing him up and down.

"Your getting all dramatic on us now weren't ya"jade added stroking his hair gently.

At home

"God I actually miss him even though he's right there"Jade said linking arms with me and looking at James in his carrier.

"I think he wants his mummy boobs"I said chuckling looking at him sucking or biting his thumb making a soft wailing noise.

"Haha"Jade said and slapped my arm.

Tori's POV

"Do you think I should get an abortion?"I asked a Andre who looked very upset and kinda guilty.

"Tori I need to get a divorce, I can't be with you anymore I'm so sorry!"Andre blurteds out.

"What is this because of the guy I kissed or because of this baby!"I said nearly crying.

"I'm sorry I gotta go the papers are in our wardrobe"andre said and left.

**Plzz review ! Tell me what you think and what you want to happen**


	2. Chapter 2

Jade's POV

Me and Beck where in bed with James sleeping in the cot near us on beck's side near the door as I like to be next to the window because it gets cold,yay.

"I can't belive Tori is pregnant!"beck said shucked.

"I know right,I don't knwo how I would feel because you know the doctor told us"I explained.

"Yeah I was pissing myslef"beck said and chuckled.

"You were? I was carrying the little devil"I excalimed and we both laughed.

Tori's POV

Cat was here to stay tonight.

"God so your pregnant?" wow"cat said all giggly.

"He yeah but andre wants a divorce"I said betwen sobs.

"Aww Tor its gonna be ok I mean just because Andre is in love with Jade it doesn't mean he still doesn't love you he has just decided not to be with you"Cat explained.

"What ? What did you say?"I said annoyed.

"Ohh yeah um Andre called Jade and said that he was still in love with him and has been for a while on and off. Should I not have told you?"Cat said quickly sipping her alcahol and gulping it down.

"What No you should have earlier and so should Jade. Urgh my god he is thats why were getting divorced. I'm gonna kill her!"I said outraged.

Jade's POV

I woke up to banging on the door and james crying.

"Shh sh baby its ok,beck...Beck get the door!"I said hitting his arm.

"Mmhh what ?"beck siad rubbing his eyes.

"Get the door"I hissed trying to get my pride and joy to sleep.

All I know is that a few minutes later beck came in with a rampaging tori. Beck took James off me and tooking him to his side of the bed to relax.

"You ? You you ! You gank!"Tori said pointing her finger at me and slapped me hard across the face.

"Oww ok what was that fo-"I was cut off by Tori pulling my shirt.

"If you ever try to steal my husbad again you'll be dead"Tori threatened.

"Hey Tori what is going on and dont you ever slap-"beck was saying before I looked at Tori.

"I kneed her and punched her as she fell down to the ground.

"No one slaps me across the face and threatens me without having to pay!"I said and kicked and dragged her out.

"Yep I've still got it"I said and clapped my hands together feeling impowered.

"You ok?"beck said rushing over to me.

"Yep my face hurts but oh well"I said still priud.

"Well that was a hell of a slap"beck said and kissed the side of my face.

"I think James wants to sleep here tonight"I said looking at him sucking his thumb clinging onto daddys arm.

"I can't belive how amazing he is"I said touching his so small fingers.

"I know It feels wierd though for him not to be in there"beck said rubbing my stomach.

"Yeah I know but it feels good to get him out and he is amazing."I said looking at him breathing.

"God can you believe Tori?"I said outraged.

"I know,god Andre loves you, you know I'm gonna have a word with him he is putting you in danger and I'm not having it."beck said.

"I love you"I said and leaned in to kiss him.

Cat's POV

July 26th

It's Jades birthday Today!

We are going out tonight without tori and Andre so its going to be like a double date because Robbies coming home for it he's on the flight back now!

I havent seen Jade in ages or robbie or Beck.I have been looking for a new fashion job an I think I'm gonna tell them after lunch as I don't want to steal her thunder.

Beck's POV

"Hey birthday girl come on get up"I said tapping Jades shoulder.

"Urgh its to early"jade moaned and rolled over

"It's 11 in the morning"I repleid

"Ohh"Jade said and got up.

"I made you breakfast downstairs,we cant have it in bed because James is downstairs and I have to make this bed"I said dragging Jade up on her feet.

"Fine"Jade said grabbing her phone and going downstairs.

Jade's POV

"Morning James"I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Gooh ga heheh"james said laughing.

"Yeah your a funny baby"I said yawning.

To which Baby James giggled to again.

"Are we hungry?"I said to James in his highchair patting his tummy and mouth. God he's a clever baby.

"Here we go in goes the train,choo choo"I said to him giving him the food swirling the "train"around like its on a track to which he again laughed.

"Babe let me feed him you haven't even got anything to eat yet"beck said kissing my hair.

"Fine there you go baby J daddys going to feed you now"I said and kissed his head as he had food all around his mouth.

"God he might be clever and giggly but he is messy"beck explained.

"I know right exactly what I was thinking."I said back to beck and my messy son.

"Jade tonight me robbie and Cat are taking you out to a very fancy restraunt then at the weekend to Atlantic city!"Beck said coming behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist and nibbling and kissing my neck.

"Wow seriously!"I said excited.

"Yep since you know Andre and Tori are sorting out their "marriage" and they are alright with it and celebrate it with you when we come back unless iyt's akward then you know ,we'll do something else"beck said.

"Ok who going to look after sleepy baby"I said pointing to James who fell asleep "over"his plate ,thank god!

"Hehe aww he's soo cute and My mum and your mum will look after him also my grandparents"beck explained.

"Ok but I just don't want to leave him"I said picking him up and kissing him all over to which he woke up and clapped.

"Aww omg beck did you see that aww I love him soo much I can't leave him!"I said looking at his gorgeous big blue eyes.

"Well you did when you were at work"beck stated.

"But you were with him and it was like for an hour with your parents and stuff but like 3 days no thanks"I explained.

"Aww come on Jade your just being clingy becasue you love him and I do too so much. Cat and robbie suggested the dinner and I didn't even want to leave him but it's for you and he will be with 4 people who love him nearly as much as us"beck exclaimed.

"Urghh we are calling to check on him"I said defeted.

"Ok good,I love you baby,now eat I will get this one changed."beck said lifting him out and taking him upstairs.

Cat's POV

God I'm so excited. Atlantic City babay!

**Plzz review about what you want to happen.**

**You want more**

**A bade**

**B james**

**C cat and robbie**

**D andre and tori**

**E trina**

**And the big question**

** Tori's pregnancy abortion or keep?**


	3. Atlantic City baybay!

Beck's POV

We were at Yo Yo's a bejing chinese buffet reastraunt and jade would not stop freaking out.

"Jade Jade... baby he will be fine my mum has him,ok"I said holding onto her shoulder gently.

"Sorry, It's just what if somethings happened to my baby!"jade said upset.

"J it's ok I'm sure he's fine"cat said rubbing my arm.

"Thanks"Jade said to Cat while Cat just giggled like mad.

"How is your tv show going then?"I asked Rob.

"Good,it's good my character is sooo funny"Robbie said eating.

"So Jade what do you want to do on your birthday?"Cat squeeled excitedly.

"Well I am 22 so I would like to... go home and see James"Jade whinned putting her head on the table.

"Jade he's fine trust me"I said rubbing her back and kissed her hair.

"I know it's just I miss him."jade said.

"Lets go to atlantic city now ,since that will surely cheer you up"Cat said all cheery and calping.

"Ok.."jade said with a small smile on her face when she looked at Cat giggling.

Atlantic City

Casino

"God I love it here!"Jade said sipping her drink lifting her arms up!

"Knew you would!"I said kissing her.

Cat and Robbie had gone on some rides at night with all the lights and me and Jade where in the casino and getting slightly drunk.

"Ohh lets play this!"I said dragging Jade to a craps table.

"Ok place your bet"this man said as we picked up 10 red chips.

"hard 8"jade said enthusuasticly.

"What?"I asked.

"2 fours"jade explained.

"Ah"I replied

We rolled the dice and hard 8 it was! All the table clapped.

"I think I like this game."jade said.

"Ok an 11 and we buy everyone dinner"I shouted.

We rolled the dice and we got 11.

"Where not really buying them dinner are we?"Jade asked to me quitely.

"No"I said and laughed.

2 hrs later

"Ok if we get a little joe(2 2's) we get married!"I enthusiastically.

"What?"Jade said and looked up.

" I really wanna marry you"I said looking her in the eye.

"Come on"someone at the table shouted.

"Shut up! It just got interesting!"jade shouted to the people at the table to which I laughed.

"Seriously?"jade asked looking up at me.

"Yep"I said as we kissed.

"Ok lets do it, little joe"jade said as she jiggled the dice ready to throw.

The 2 dice landed 1 on the table and 1 on the floor.

"What does it say?"I shouted looking at one ,2 on the dice.

"Don't move people"Jade said as we met at the other end of the table on our hands and knees.

We both looked at the dice that was half and half against the table leg. Between a 2 and a 3.

"Your call"I said to Jade.

"Lets"jade said as we leaned in to kiss.

Cat's POV

Me and Robbie where on the ferris wheel at the top.

"It's amazing up here"I said as Robbie put his arm around me as we looked up at the many stars up in the sky and the people and stands on the ground.

"I know,like you"Robbie said as he looked at me snuggled up to him under his arm.

"Aww"I said as we leaned in to kiss as the ride started moving again.

Jade's POV

We went to a little chapel with lights all around to get married.

We walked in hand in hand to the desk. All around was big and small pink and purple hearts and heart chairs all around.

"1 wedding please"I asked as we where laughing.

"Please take a seat over there"she said pointing to the love couch.

"You ready"Beck said to me as the music began.

A couple walked out hand in hand in. The bride wore a beautiful laced veil and wedding dress and the groom wore a smart tux. All these people followed wearing little dresses and spreading flowers. They must have been bridesmaids and page boys and they all looked so cute.

Me and Beck exchanged a look as we saw a big wedding before us with big proper clothes and we were here in jeans and T-Shirts.

"Do you want a big wedding?"beck asked as we looked at the groom happily picking up the bride kissing and getting into a limo.

I nodded.

"Is that ok?"I asked.

"Of course it is Babe and I do too"beck said.

We kissed there in the entrance not going into the doors that could marry us.

**Plzz review and give me ideas about the christmas 1 thats coming next would you like**

**A) Bade to fall out and get back together**

**B) Dinner at beck and jade's house or dinner at Cat and robbies**

**C) Tandre break up**

**D) Trina comes**

**or E) your idea about bade**


	4. Christmas !

Jade's POV

I woke up to James crying.

"Wow looks like he's excited for christmas"beck said rubbing his eyes getting him.

"I know,Thanks"I said to beck cooing to James.

"Aww he looks so cute with his daddy"I said getting up standing next to beck who kissed me.

"What time are you pickig up your mum?"I asked.

"What time is it?"beck asked.

"Umm... about 7:35"I answered studying the clock flashing.

"Probs about 9 since she's always up early since you know dad's gone"beck said looking down at the last bit.

"You know James is looking more and more like you and your dad everyday"I said trying to make him feel better looking at my wide eyes baby staring up at his mummy and daddy.

"I know and at first he was just like you"beck said.

"Yeah just with a penis"I said to which we both laughed.

"Yep sure does"beck said looking at me then back at James.

I just laughed and went downstairs with beck ready to make coffee.

"Is everone coming round and opening there presents here?"beck asked.

"Yep and by the way after you have brought your mum here Andre wants picking up and Tori but seperately so I suggest you pick up Cat and Tori then Andre and Robbie"I said looking at my phone.

"So 3 trips?"beck asked with a huff.

"Well do you want Tori and Andre moaning until you get here anyway come in with your mum because the others don't want picking up until like 9:30-10 then just drop Cat and Tori off athen just go straight on to pick up Andre and Robbie"I said to a moaning beck.

"Alright then but until then I want to spend time with you and this little guy"beck said wrapping his arms around my neck and pointing over to James in the living room playing with his toys and destroying them.

"Mmmm you do do you?"I asked beck kissing all up 1 of his arm that was around my neck.

9:20

"Hey Jade... James my little grandson."beck's mum said coming in and picking up James.

"Right I am just going to tidy upstairs quickly"beck said going up the stairs.

"So is your mother coming?"she asked.

"Yeah thank god she is not bringing dad"I said relieved picking James up and hugging him close.

"I only wish James my James was here to see this"she said looking down. "Oh well what can you do" she said picking up my James.

"Right I am just going to get some things ready for dinner and then warm up his bottles"I said kissing his head as he then giggle and reached is arms up for me so I quickly tickled his tunmy which made him laugh alright.

When I came back in the room I saw James buttoned up right to the top of his little top and a cardi on and a new vest underneath.

"Um what does my baby look like?"I said pointing to James looking curious to about a thousand layers.

"Well I want him to be warm and all wrapped up and cosy" she replied,looking quite outraged that I could disagree.

"I know it is winter but we are still In LA inside abd he looks rediculous and all too smart"I said taking off his big grandad looking Cardigan and undoing the top button on his shirt. She then just gave me a dirty look.

"Welll... I think I'm gonna warm those bottles up for him"I said.

"um will you be ok with James for a minute?"I asked.

"Of course I will, you say it like I am incapable!" argued back.

"No you are but I was just checking"I saud keeping calm and going off into the kitchen.

"Wait dear,Beck told me you were breastfeeding?"she said before I could even reach the kitchen."

Um I was but it really hurt and he didn't you know "latch"on so we decided bottle feeding might be better and he seems happy enough with it."I said knowing what she would say next would be rude.

"But dear I don't think you have properly tried and breastmilk is obviously better for the baby and MY grandson. I am sure Beck would want you to be breastfeeding!"she argued back.

"Well actually Beck was the one who said we should try bottle feeding him since it was hurting me and beck was really supportive and I was upset that I couldn't but beck never made me feel ashamed of it"I said proudly before heading off to the kitchen.

"Yeah that made her quite"I muttered getting out his bottles.

"Who made what quite?"beck asked coming in the kitchen.

"Shh she's nly in there,and it's your wonder of a mother. No offence and I know she has helped out a lot and been supportive and it's her first christmas alone blah blah blah,but she is moaning at me for everything I do and having James all buttoned up like in the victorian era plus she complains at me for not being able to breastfeed and all that darling Becky would want you to and it's not healthy for James."I said pouring up his bottles.

"Right then I will have a word with her then"beck said kissing me.

"Thanks"I said while beck rubbed my arm and kissed my cheek.

Beck's POV

"Hey mum"I said sitting oppostite mum and James on her knee not actually looking to impressed.

"Umm I think maybe your being a bit hard on Jade with all the breastfeeding and all that"I said not wanting to upset her.

"Well sorry but I don't think she is giving it much of a try I mean it does hurt but it's best for the baby"she argued back.

"Yes but I don't like seeing my fiance in pain and he didn't even seem to like breastfeeding but can you just go easy on her becasue she has to cook an entire dinner for 8 people well 7 if you don't count James but it's hard and she's still a bit with all the hormone stuff"I explained.

"Well alright"she said and gave James to me.

"Do you want anything to drink?"I asked bouncing James.

"Um a tea please I'll make it it's ok"she said getting up and kissing my cheek as I followed her.

Jade's POV

"Jade honey that's not how you do bottles you have to..."my mum said before she was cut off by Jade.

"Excuse me gramma I know it's hard not having your husband her and all that stuff but you don't need to take it out on me ok. I am doing it right it says it on the tin and I am cooking your dinner and this is James's first christmas and wether he remembers it or not I want it to be good and fun ok and I want his grandma to be here ok so can we at least try to get along."I said losing all patience.

"Well ok then but I was just..."she said before she was cut off by Jade again.

"I am sorry but thats what it sayd and do you want me to print some kind of awards off so you can see I am actual capable"Jade said before gtting back to cooking dinner before James started crying.

"Aww baby come to mama"Jade said hushing him and bouncing him then getting his bottle.

10:30 am

"Right lets open presents!"Cat squeeled literally puncing on her very large present and opening it from under the tree.

"Cat how about we have our own piles,get them from under the tree put them in front of us then open them 1 at a time"Beck suggested.

"Urghh aren't we"I said mimicking beck getting all the presents and putting them in piles.

"Maybe,but you love me that way"beck said tickling me.

"Urghh stop it and fine I do!"I said laughing defetedly.

"Right Cat what did ya get?"robbie asked.

"Omg No way Robbie! You got me a bike with a basket in front with a little bell! Yayy!"Cat said and literally threw herself at Robbie.

"Right well then who's next?"Tori asked.

"James can"I said giving him a present and putting him between us.

"Ok lets open this from Grandma"beck said as we opened it.

His little eyes lit up and he clapped as he saw a big blue elephant which talks.

"Aww say thanks to Grandma!"I cooed to him playing with his present thrwing it around playfully.

"It's ok"she said and kissed his forehead to which he stuck out his arms wanting a hug.

"Here you go baby"she said hugging him.

"Now then Jade this is from me"beck said handing me his present.

When I opened it it had a picture of these beautiful gardens outside with snow all over them and on the back it said"Beck Oliver and Jade West will get married on December 13th.

"Oh my god you booked this place in December and on my favorite day the 13th!"I squeeled like Cat.

"Mmmh"beck nodded smiling.

I just grabbed him and hugged him.

"You will get anything you want in bed tonight mister"I whispered in his ear to which he laughed and kissed my neck.

"Were gonna get married!"I said and beck grabbed my face and kissed me and everyone clapped.

At dinner

Cat's POV

We all sat in Jade and Beck's dining room with all the christmas decorations and tinsel and christmad trees. James was wearing a little elf costume with little bells on his shoes and reindeer antlers he looked so cute. Beck and Jade where all in love and so where me and robbie and Beck's mum got invited to a christmas Party with Jade's mum. And Andre and Tori had the most tension ever.

"Jade this is so good"I said.

"Thanks"Jade said feeding James.

"Right lets all pull a cracker"beck said putting his knife and fork down.

I pulled one with Jade Tori with Andre suprisingly and beck with robbie.

After dinner

Beck's POV

"Hey Beck" Tori said playing with her hair.

"Hey Merry Christmas"I said as we hugged kinda akwardly.

"Yeah you to sooo you might have heard me and Andre have kinda decided to part but keep the baby"Tori said patting her stomach.

"Well I am really sorry about you and Andre but congratulations on the baby"I said happy for her.

"Well have you ever thought about having another baby?"Tori said rubbing her stomach.

"Um well with Jade yeah I would like more kids with her yes"I answered a tad uncomfortable.

The next thing I know Tori is pressed up against me kissing me.

*smash"I heard plates drop and I turned around and there was Jade,Cat and Robbie all looking gobsmacked but jade looked so upset she grabbed James off Cat and stormed off in a hurry.

"Jade!"I called after her wanting to find her but Tori grabbed my arm.

"Come on Beck she's not worth it. You can have me and a new child"Tori said rubbing her stomach and licking her lips.

"Tori just back off!"I spat back and went to get Jade.

"Jade ! Jade!"I called down the hallway.

"Jade come here she came on to me I love you soo much and out little one ok"I said grabbing her arms.

"G G G-et off me ok I have nothing to say to your face!"she said looking down trying to escape my grasp.

I grabbed her and kissed her lips passionelty like I could never let go.

"I love you so much Tori was definetly flirty with me and talking about me being with her and raising her child with her and forgetting about she said that I realised how much I love you and James,ok"I said as she pulled away.

"Are you sure?"she asked looking into my eyes with her amazing powerful ice blue eyes.

"Yes"I whispered and bit her neck and grabbed her. She put James down and she wrapped her legs around me and I carried her to the bedroom while she let out a small squeal!

Trina's POV

I heard everyone was going to be at Jade and Beck's this christmas so I decided to joi in. I rang their bell and a few minutes later Andre or is it Andrew? Came to the door.

"Oh it's you"I said looking let down sarcastically.

"Yeah what do you want Trina?"Andre said like he was in a bad mood.

"I want to celebrate Christmas with my pregnant sister who you are leaving to be a single parent all on her own!"I said and tried to get in past Andre.

"I don't think that is a good idea since Tori just came onto Beck and wanted him to father her baby and not me ,so at the minute not many of us like her"Andre explained.

"Well I don't care he's good looking who wouldn't. Anyway I'm seeing her!"I said and barged past him.

"Fine"I heard him mutter.

"Tori!"I said and ran to hug her.

"Hey"she said slightly depressed.

"What happned with you and ben?"I asked sitting down with her grabbing somebody's champagne and drinking it all in 1 gulp.

"It's Beck and I don't know I'm so stu[id. I have no idea why I did that,I'm so stupid I mean they have a kid I'm going to and urghh"Tori said and put her head in her hands.

"Ahh Tor It's ok to make mistakes I mean so did that casting director when he didn't cast me for that movie with angelina Jolie and so did Ellen interviewing Jade and not me. But you have to forgive and forget and I'm sure Beck will but Jade wooh she's fiesty so I do doubt that but hey ho,can't win em all.

"Great,thanks"Tori said looking up and playing with her hair.

Cat's POV

I can't belive Tori did that she's 1 of my best friends but that was low.

"Hey"Robbie said from behind me kissing my neck.

"That is you ?"I asked giggling.

"Yep it is"Robbie said and spun me around and whispered in my ear.

"Robbie we can not you know make looooovveee here"I said quietly to him.

"Why not it is really big and has a guest room or 2"robbie said.

"Well fine"I said giggling and robbie picked me up and opened the dorr to a guset room and plopped me on the bed and un did his trousers.

"Ohh robbie!"I said giggling taking my top off.

Andre's POV

Who the heck is that i there but whoever it is there getting some,Ithought listening to Cat! having you know sex with Robbie ,Omg Robbie is naughty and Cat is wow soo giggly. Ok I shouldn't be here listening to them I thought as I walked off a bit harassed by that.

Beck's POV

Have a been naughty?"Jade asked seductively.

"Ohh you have been a naughty girl this year!"I said in a sultry tone.

10 minutes later

Me and Jade came out a bit messy with our hair a mess and clothes all twisted and hickies all over and I think I have Jade's lipstick all over my face and... other places I thought looking at my chest. Looks like I'm forgiven anyway.

"Hey guys lets light the candels!"Jade said clapping her hands getting James out of his crib.

"Right everyone gather round the window."I said looking in the living rooma dn Tori's sad face caught my eye. Good she should be.

"I don't want to light the andels with Tori and wait Trina well not her!"Jade said crossing her arms.

"Now now lets all try to get along and talk about it after Christmas"Robbie said and I agreed.

Cat and Robbie looked a bit rough ohhh! and eww in my house! Anyway...

Jade's POV

We all gathered round the candels and lit them up as we looked at the snow begining to fall and all of us gathered round and James in his elf costume and little reindeer bells on his head. I kissed his forhead as his eyes lit up as we all blowed them out. Beck wrapped his arm around me and Robbies arm around Cat and I thought All in all there is no such thing as a perfect Christmas and this definetly wasn't one but it was close!

**Plzz review and Merry Christmas! to all and to all a good night!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Plzz read and review. This is what most people picked to happen so it will! **

* * *

><p>3 months later<p>

March 18th (Morning) **Jade's POV**

I was looking down at yet another negative pregnancy test,me and Beck have been trying since December. We thought that if we tried then that by the time I had the baby James would be about 1 and a half.

"No"I said as I walked from the bathroom to Beck on the couch.

"Babe it's ok don't beat yourself up over it,ok"Beck exclaimed as he kissed my lips.

"I know but I don't want to let you down"I said upset leaning into Beck.

"Jade,you could never dissapoint me or let me down your perfect and we will get through this together"Beck said as he pulled me close to his body.

**Cat's POV**

I have no Job! I have NO Job! "What am I going to do!"

Ok I have made some calls and I have 2 interviews in marketing fashion,god I have to get prepared.

At Coffee Culture

**Beck's POV**

"Hey Jade did your back hurt a lot in your pregnancy?"Tori asked Jade.

"Yes, Yes I did god why is everything about babies god"Jade said all figgity.

"I'm gonna get a coffee!"Jade snapped.

"What's with her?"Tori asked.

"We we can't concive a baby and Jade thinks it''s all her fault and she's just upset about it. She has been for ages we hardly see each other she excersises in the morning then goes to work and I take care of the baby or vice versa. Then when 1 of us comes home where cooking or cleaning or with James and we sleep at the edge of each side of the bed and she won't have sex anymore and gets fussy. Likw when I touch her like she's scared and ignoring me like if she ignores me it's just going to go away. Plus Jade's always a tad mean."I whispered to Tori.

"Wow well I hope you guys are ok and I won't mension this baby again while she's hear. Anyway people deal with stress and upset differently just check and see if it's anything more than that like look at her laptop history or talk to people when she's on set without you"Tori suggested.

"Yeah ... yeah thanks Tor"I said quickly before Jade came back.

"Hey babe you ok?"I asked.

"Mmmh fine why would I be!"Jade snapped and sat inn a chair near the side of us.

"Why don't you sit on the sofa with me and Tori?"I asked.

"Becasue I don't want to. What is this 20 Questions?"Jade said and got out her seat and left.

"What's with her?"Andre asked coming in.

"Um Tori can you tell him I gotta find Jade.

**Tori's POV**

I told Andre all abut what happened and he agreed with me.

"So is this little one ok?"Andre asked patting my stomach.

"Yeah we have a doctors appointment tommorow so I'll pick you up at your place?"I asked.

"Yeah sounds good thanks"Andre said and went up to get a cake.

**Beck's POV**

I went back to our house and saw Jade in the living room with a bottle of large red wine chugging it down.

"Babe Jade you ok?"I asked.

"Yeah and you know about the whole baby thing. It's ok I heard you have to try for like a year before it's serious so it's ok we will just have sex more you know it's all good!"Jade said laughing.

"I love you!"I said laughing with her while I sat down and she came over and sat on my lap.

"I love you2!"she said then fell off my lap into a fit of giggles.

"And your drunk!"I huffed laughing with her.

"Mmhh"Jade said laughing looking down biting her nail.

"Come here!"I said and pushed her against the wall and kissed her and forced my tongue down her throat then she moaned and took off my shirt.

"Wait should... I feel bad.. about... taking advantage"I said inbetween kisses.

"Well I am...not that... drunk ... that you should feel... like ... your taking ... advantage"Jade said so I scooped her up and went into the bedroom.

**Plzz review and tell me what you think about beck and Jade. Tori and Andre's baby and Cat getting or not getting a job. So Plzz review and PM me! **

**Love ~Scarletxx16**


	6. Chapter 6

**Now then someone sent me a PM saying that Jade should get cancer,not die but after the treatment thats why they have trouble having a baby.**

**So tell me what you want to happen with each character**

**Cat**

**Robbie**

**Beck**

**Jade**

**Tori**

**Andre**

**Trina ect. **

** And if you want Jade to get breast cancer another cancer or another disease.**

**Love~scarletxx16**


	7. Pneumonia ?

Beck's POV

*ring ring*

I picked up my phone"Hello"I said.

"Hi is this Beck Oliver?"a man asked.

"Yes,who wants to know?"I asked curious.

"Well I am a Collins and I am shooting sort of a short film and I would love for you to come to New York and then Australia to shoot a film with us,we have just sent you the script so you can have a think and well will be shotting in NY for 1 and a half months and australia the other month and a half."the man said.

"Wow that would be great but I will just have to check with my fiance"I said a tad shocked.

"Ok all the info is in the pack with the script and we would love for you to give us a call in a week to tell us whether you will or not,thanks you"David said then clicked off.

Well that gives me a lot to think about.

"Jade Jade"I called through our house.

"What!"Jade snapped back and I heard she was in the bedroom and went up to see her. She was doing laundry and looked as pale as a ghost and was coughing all over.

"Jade baby are you ok?"I asked.

"Mmh"she said couching and rubbing her chest as if it really hurt her.

"Jade your burning up real bad lie down"I said feeling her burning skin.

"No I'm fine anyway I have got to get to work soon and then get James back from Cat's place and by the time I get home make dinner clean his room wash the sheets in all the rooms eat dinner then wash up,get James to sleep have a bath and get ready to go out with Cat and maybe Tori"she said rushing all over the place.

I knew I couldn't win and I still had to tell her about New York and Australia and it would be really good beacsue we have almost finished shooting our film that me and Jade are in and she has other acting jobs all lined so I should aswell and I have so I want to do this. But will Jade like it and I wont be able to see her or James for ages and they wont be able to come with me.

Jade's POV

When I came back from shooting 2 final scenes I was shattered and still had loads to do the go to the bar with Cat and all I want to do is sleep and play with me new scissors.

"Beck... Beck!"I shouted,which made throat burn up like hell and I went into the kitchen and he was making dinner.

"Hey you felling any better?"he asked.

I shook my head then stumble against the kitchen table and fell but caught myslef by the wall.

"Jade sit down"Beck said pulling out a chair.

"I'm sorry I just got all dizzy and lost my balance anyway it's probably just a cold or the flu I'm fine"I said coughing up something.

"Jade what is that?"beck asked me looking at my hands.

"I don't know it came out when I coughed"I said washing my hands and drying them.

"I'm telling Cat that you can't go tonight you look so unwell and you just coughed up mucus stuff"beck said and reached for the phone but I grabbed it out of his reach.

"Jade"beck huffed.

"No I am going I just need a nice bath and some food ok and I will se how I feel then"I stated and walked off to get into the bath.I know beck was only trying to help but I am fine just all achey and tired and flemy. I know I need to eat aswell I hadn't eaten all day except from a banana and 2 cups of coffee but I felt that if I ate I would see it again.

I walked back out to the kitchen to see beck cradling James and sitting with him on the sofa and playing with him while they watched some kids show. I sat down next to Beck and huffed and leaned back.

"You feeling any better?"Beck asked me.

"Yeah I am actually I just needed to relax I think"I said lying hopefully he couldn't tell.

At dinner

Me and beck where eating some pasta when I suddenly got a hot flush come over me and took off my cardi.

"You hot?"beck asked.

"Just a bit"I exclaimed lying again,I felt as if I was in an oven. I could feel some liquid forming on my head and arms,was I sweating?  
>"Jade your sweating ,we don't even have the heating on and you never sweat"beck said grabbing me a cold flannel.<p>

"Seriously I'm"I was cut off by a huge coughing fit that made my chest feel like it would burst.

"Your not going out tonight your staying with me and if it's not gone by the morning where going to the doctors"beck said and I tried to argue back but Beck shushed me and kissed my sticky forehead and laid me on the sofa where I soon fell asleep.

Cat's POV

I just got a call from Beck telling me she was ill and coughing up stuff,I really hope she's ok and she was even sweating which never happens. Who can I go out with now Tori's with Andre to see the baby and it's 5:30,I've got to get ready to go out but on my own. There was only 1 other person,Trina.

At the bar.

"Hey so Cat I have adopted a 14 year old girl!"Trina said slightly tipsy and we had both been laughing and I had been telling stories about my brother to which I giggled to but she just looked at me like I'm crazy but now look who's beeing crazy.

"What?"I said not knowing whether to belive her or not or if it was just the alcahol talking.

"Yeah seriously I mean it will help when I'm famous plus I will be just like Angelina Jolie,how cool I mean if she can do it so can I"Trina said taking another sip of her cocktail.

"Well when can we meet her? what's her name?what does she like?"I said bombarding her with questions.

"Calm down she is out with some friends and I'm gonna invite all of you guys round to see her,ok"Trina answered and grabbed a shot and gave one to me and we chugged it down.

Jade's POV

I woke up at 4:00 in the morning with a horrible painful burning pains in the side of my chest it felt like they where going to be pulled out. I felt like I couldn't breath and was wheezing like mad. I then jad a coughing fit and I thought I was going to cough up my lungs.

"Jade are you ok?"Beck asked turning over to face me and all I could do was cough up crap and I just cried.

"Jade jade baby are you alright talk to me?"Beck said sitting up patting my back.

"Beck Hospital"I choked.

"What?"Beck asked getting up.

" I think I'm dieing right now,Hospital!"I said maoning in pain.

"Wait what about James?"I asked.

"Right I'll ask mum to come right now"beck said pulling on some clothes and helping me put some on and called his mum who was on her way.

"Right lets go,I'll lock the door my mums got a key and she's on her way now lets get you to the emergency room,ok"beck said.

At the hospital

They wheeled me off for some tests,fun. Beck had to wait in the waiting room,I don't know what's happened I was fine a bit ok but this chest pain is to painful.

Beck's POV

I got called in to see Jade and get the results on the tests and see whats wrong with her.

Trina's POV

When I got home I saw AnnaBelle Maria,my little baby. She had had a tough life and I can't wait for everyone to see her ohh and Tori we will have kids together and I could have more,well adopt more. At first when she was with me she was so shy,but I opened her up and tought her to love again. She has brown hair and blue eyes is tan and is about 5'3.

"Mum can me and Jainee come back here after to do some of our Art project?"Anna asked.

"Yeah sure right I have got to go to the shop be back soon,love you"I said and kissed her cheek as she got ready for school.

Jade's POV

Beck came in and held my hand and put his other arm around my shoulder and kissed my cheek.

"You ok babe"beck whispered to me.

"Mmh"I answered and kissed him and leaned into his chest.

"Right Miss West,Mr Oliver we have the results ok,Miss West it seems that you pneumonia you have caught it early so you will have to stay until you are better and you may still have it briefly for a while but you will be on 2 types of antibiotics but the thing is. Miss West your 1 and 1/2 months pregnant congratulations,I will give you a moment"the doctor said.

"Omg Beck"I said and turned to face him,he had a big beaming smile on his face.

"Where going to have another baby,Jade"He said and grabbed me and spun me around and kissed my stomach.

"I told you we could"beck said and kissed me quickly as I still had pneumonia and didn't feel quite right.

"Where going to have a brother or sister for James!"I said and hugged beck again and we just sat there smiling.

Beck's POV

I am a father of one soon to be two and have a beautiful fiance. But the only problem is,how could I leave my 1 monthe pregnant fiance with a 9 month old baby while she had Pneumonia.

**Plzz review and I want to say thanks to Pinkbull115 who gave me the idea about Trina having an adopted daughter and don't worry this was just an into to her. Sorry to all the people who got upset about the cancer thing It was NOT my idea and I didn't like it at first but I just wanted to see as I got many Pm's about it who will remain anonaymus.**

**Thanks and Plzz review about Beck and Jade's situation and Trina Tori and Andre's baby and Cat trying to get a job and robbie being away and there relationship.**


	8. Chapter 8

Trina's POV

I woke up at like 1 in the morning to screaming coming from Anna's room. I ran out of bed and saw her with the blanket close to her screaming and looking round her room.

"Baby Anna whats wrong?"I asked running to her.

"I I had a n-night-mar-e"She said shaking and crying.

"Shhhh,shhh it's ok I'm here,what was it about?"I asked rubbing her back.

"It was about when I was in the Orphanage and I got adopted ny these horrible parents they used to beat me and I was only about 5 but I remember running away and my "dad" running upstairs beating the -the door down and..."she said when she was cut off by her crying.

"Shhh it's ok he's gone and I'm here"I said wanting her to finish.

"A-And then he punched me and beat me then my "mum" came in and dragged me by the ear and pulled me around the house and when he was finished beating me they shoved me in the cupboard indoor the stairs with nothing to eat and it was actually a cupboard and I was sometimes in there for days... b - but no one knew about it"she said and once she was finished she burst into tears and all I could do was hold her and hug her and let her tears fall.

Cat's POV

I was at home alone in bed and had just called robbie who said his show was going great and he keeps thinking about being a comedian!

"Robbie"I said as he came through the door and I flung my arms around him and hugged me and we kissed a long passionate kiss like what you see in the movies.

"Hey babycakes"Robbie said and kissed my cheek.

"Hehe"I giggled.

Tori;s POV

Me and Andre saw our baby. its amazing that it actually growing in me. I am gonna be a mum forever in 5 months! Wow time flies when you have a fetus in your uderus.

"Isn't he or she amazing"Andre said looking at the ultrasound bewilded.

"Yeah but Andre the road"I said and he laughed.

"So is this ok between us since we're divorced?"Andre asked.

"Yeah"I said looking out the window. Because the truth was I am still so in love with him and couldn't bear to talk about it.

Beck's POV (At the hospital)

"Jade I'm gonna have to go away for 3 months"I blurted out.

"What?"she said looking up at me from James.

"I got a job offer to shooting New York for a month and a half and Australia for the other month and a half and I no your pregnant and ill but it will gove us great money and it's just a short movie"I said trying to convince her.

"Fine I can't stop you"Jade said and didn't talk to me again except from quick things.

1 week later beck about to go to the airport.

"Right Jade you know I love you"I said and leaned in to kiss her.

"Mmh"she said turned away so I could only kiss her cheek.

Then she started having a coughing fit then I left.

At the airport

I was about to board. I was looking around and saw a family a wife,husband 3 children and they had the biggest smile on their faces I have ever seen,I looked at the wife again and saw she was pregnant and her and her husband had their hands on the baby smiling. What am I doing!

"Boarding pass please?"the lady said at the desk

I just turned round and left. After a while I got my luggage back and made my way back to the hospital. Once I got in I ran to Jade's room and grabbed her and gave her a passionate kiss.

"You didn't go?"Jade asked.

"No I can't leave you,James and our 2 month old little one in there"I said held her stomach and kissed her.

AnnaBelle's POV

Me and mum where walking through the hospital ready to meet all mums friends.

"Hey so your AnnaBelle!"A girl with red heair squeled and hugged me and I obviously beeing poilet hugged back.

I looked around and saw a man with fairly long hair holding hands with a meaner looking girl in a hospital bed with what I assume is her son on her knee. A lady with brown wavy hair who looks like Tori, Trina's sister a man with dreads and a guy who was with the red head had a slight afro and glasses.

"Hi everyone this is my adopted daughter AnnaBelle,she is a bit shy"mu said whispering the last bit.

I said hi to everyone and they all seem really nice even the extremely pale mean looking girl in the hospital.I have a feeling I am going to like this "family"

**Plzz review**

**Do youy want more**

**AnnaBelle and Trina(which there will be)**

**More cabbie**

**More Tori's pregnancy and Andre**

**More James**

**More bade**

**More baby stuff with tori and Jade and how should Jade and Beck tell everyone,I want everything to be dramatic !**

**Plzz review Love ~ Scarletxx16**


	9. Chapter 9

I am sorry I cant update for a while I need ideas about everything and my grandad just died. I am going to take tops 3 week break form and I will still write this story aslong as you guys want this. So i need ideas ! please ;(


	10. Chapter 10

Jade's POV

I am already trying to hide my now very noticeable bump,I am only 2 months along but I look about 4.

"Look at our little kid in there,when can we tell everyone I really want to!"beck winged.

"We can but first I want to check everything is ok and see it myself first"I explained.

"Ok babe"Beck replied and kissed my hair.

"Hey Jade !"Cat squeled running in to hug me.

"Urghh hi"I said rubbing my eyes not really having the energy for Cat,but she is my best friend.

"Beck can I talk to Jade ... alone..."she said whispering the last bit then giggling,

"Sure"beck said puzzled and left winking at me to whcih I scowled and chuckled.

"Jade... I want a baby so bad but Robbie is away so much lately and he doesn't want to talk about where this is going he finds it pointless."Cat frowned.

"Cat just give it time where talking about robbie here!"I said sitting up to face her properly.

"Yeah but he says he has a suprise for me when he gets home"Cat said wondering.

"Umm what could it be?"!"Cat said curiously.

"Maybe he's gay?"I said wondering.

"What!,he's not gay... at least I don't think." Cat replied.

"Ok ok just saying once again this is Robbie we are talking about here"I said putting my hands up defensively.

"Anyway how are you feeling?"Cat asked me.

"Umm ok you know with all this preg-... Pre um work stress and me having a bit of pnemounia you know,wooh"I sad akwardly.

"Ohhh ok?"Cat said looking at me and raising an eye brow at me.

"Um anyway I've got to go see ya J"Cat said and hugged me,urghh and left.

"Well that was close"I muttered to myself and got up to get a coffee.

"Jade what are you doing?"Beck asked.

"Umm just getting a coffee"I said innocently.

"Jade you no you ant with the...baby "he said in a hushed tone.

"Anyway you are on bed rest for a bit longer yet"Beck siad ushering me back to bed and tucking me in to which I squirmed and moaned.

"Ohh I've got a call can you get it"I said pointing to my phone in a bag as the other side of the room.

"Sure"Beck replied.

Beck's POV

I picked up the phone and Jade's boss picked up.

"Umm Hello is this Jade?"He asked.

"No this is here fiance,Beck"I replied.

"Oh ok then I will just talk to you then. Where is Jade she hasn't been at work for ages?"he asked in a angry annoyed tone.

"Umm at the hospital she is pregnant and has pnemonia and she is sorry about being off work and-..."I explained but was cut off by her boss.

"She's Fired!"he said down the phone and you could literally see the veins pop out of his head down the phone.

"What?"I asked angry,why was he fireing Jade?

"She is pregnant AGAIN and keeps taking to many days off and is getting no work done and literally hasn't been since the baby only for a few days here and there. She;s fired anyway please tell her and I can't go waste anymore time on this ,goodbye !"he spat back and hung up.

He can't fire her because she's pregnant again can he? This is so unfair it's like Jade's dream job and she is fired...

**Plzz review this is Just a filler because I am going to Spain with my school and friends for a week on sunday at 1am ! :o *yawn***

**Plzzz sayd when you want Bade's wedding to be and how many babies you want Jade to have 1 big baby or up to 4 normal babies. So bade wedding in pregnancy or after like they set but could change.**

**And how mnay babies 1,2,3,4.**

**Plzz review ! :) xxx**

**Love ~ Scarletxx16**


	11. Chapter 11

Jade's POV

Beck had just got off the phone and looked worried and shocked at the same time.

"Beck, are you alright?"I asked him.

"Umm,... yes yeah I am"beck said a tad unsure.

"Well who was that?"I asked.

"Oh just my boss who wanted to know how the script was coming on"Beck said to which I kinda belived him but was still curious...

Beck's POV

I stepped outside as I needed some time to think.

Oh god I can't tell her but I should because it's her job and she has just lost it but it will just put her under more stress.

"Umm Beck what's this about me losing my job!"Jade said angrily looking at her phone.

Dang it her boss must have texted her first then rang, I knew she had I message I just didn't think from the ass!

"Babe I can explain"I said walking back in insure of what to say and where to start.

"Is that what you were talking about on the phone"Jade seethed through her teeth.

"Yes, but the only reason I didn't tell you straight away was that I knew with the baby and everything that you would be stressed and it would make you all worked up and that wouldn't be good for anyone"I explained trying to reason with her.

"Well it definetly isn't good for me is it? I just lost my job and you didn't have the discency to tell me! And its not like I was working at a checkout at Walmart, I actually like my job that payed for James,payed for food and water and bills plus it could have made me famous!"Jade said obviously angry.

"Jade I know your upset but you getting fired isn't my fault!"I shouted back.

"Don't you shout at me!"Jade yelled back outraged.

"Hello, are we all ok today know Jade as you are 2 months pregnant and still have a slight case on pnemounia we are going to an ultrasound now just to check everything is all good and well and you will still have your 12 month offical check up"Jade's doctor explained.

"Ok thanks..."Jade said and nodded in agreement.

"Ok then lets get going, I guess the father would like to join us?"she said literally making me come.

"Of course wouldn't miss it for the world!"I said with a big grin to which Jade gave me the death stare which was iressistable on her when she was all glowing.

We walked into the room and Jade got all set up and the doctor said she would be in here in a minute to the ultrasound and a few tests.

"Seriously Beck breath louder !"Jade snapped.

"Huhhhh... "I breathed out all on her.

"Bite me!"she snapped back.

"Ok then lets get started shall we" she said and rubbed the gel on Jade's quite big belly...

"Well what do we have here we can see the eyes staring to form and the lungs and wait a second..."she said concerned.

Jade looked at me worried so I just held her hand.

"I think we have a second baby here, yes congratulations you are having twins I will leave you to alone for a minute.

"Oh my God"Jade whispered looking at our babies right there and hearing their little heatbeats.

I squeezed her hand and she squeezed mine back.

"We're having 2 babies"I said literally crying my eyes out all ready.

"I know"she replied and we started into each others eyes and just laughed and we hugged.

I touched her bump and she put her hand on mine.

"Babe we are going to have 2 beautiful children added to our family and I'm so sorry about not telling you it was wrong and stupid and I am stupid, but stupidly in love with you"I said and Jade just whispered it's okay and we kissed. Fireworks went off like the first time we kissed just with so much more passion and love.

**This has just been short I know but in the next chappy there will literally be just Tori and Andre and Cabbie.**

**So say if you want bades baby to be a boy or girl or 2 girls or 2 boys.**

**Also Tori's boy or girl.**

**I want to know what you want to happen with Cabbie and AnnaBelle and Trina !**

**Love ~ Scarletxx16**


	12. Chapter 12

Jade's POV

Me and Beck are on our way home as they told me I could go out of the hospital finally but I have to be on bed rest for about 1-2 weeks.

"Babe here we are"Beck said waving a hand in front of my far away face opening my car door.

"Oh okay"I said getting out which beck helped me with.

"Beck you don't need to help me with everything !"I snapped.

"Oh sorry babe"he replied putting his hands up in surender.

"Ohh honey , boo... I'm sorry "I said patting his cheek crying and hugging him.

"Jade you know it's fine!"Beck said looking me in the eye.

Then I just burst into a fit of laughter and heard Beck mutter.

This is what the doctor meant by extreme mood swings.

Trina's POV

"Mum you know how it's mothers day soon?"Annabelle asked her mother.

"yes..?Trina replied.

"Well should I get you a present as I have never really celebrated it before?"she asked anxiously.

"If you want but no pressure babe I mean obviously it would be nice like having makeup or shoes oohhhh or chocolates and clothes.

"Mum ... Mum I have to go to school so you know..."AnnaBelle hinted.

"Oh yeah of course bye bye hun"Trina said kissing AnnaBelle's cheek and waving her away.

Cat's POV

Jade rang and wanted me to meet up with her and Beck.

At the bar

I met Beck and Jade and they looked so happy ... only wish robbie was here for Jade was kind of glowing ? mhhh

"Hey Cat um me and Jade have something to tell you but you have to keep it a secret just for now okay?"Beck said to me.

"Oh yeah sure!"I said excitedidely.

"Um Jade's pregnant again and we're having twins !"Beck said clapping and smiling at Jade.

"Omg that great guys !" I said hugging them both.

"Ok so Cat keep it a secret until we have been to the 3 month scan as we don't you know want anything to um go wrong"Jade said chocked at the last bit obviously of the thought of a miscarriage especially with twins I here the risks are higher.

Then Beck whispred something in her ear which seemed to make her relax a bit.

"Well guys thats great but I hear you lost your job Jade well I will let you into a secret, me too !"I squeelled.

"Yeah ... wait what ?"Jade and beck said the last bit in unison.

"Shhhh yeah they had to let a few people go in our department but I don't even want to do fashion anymore I don't know"I said in a huff sitting down upset.

"Aww Cat It'll be alrite I'm going to tey and get into acting again maybe you should you know take a big risk and jump into acting or singing you know how you loved that!"Jade said trying to encourage me.

"Well yeah but all I have done in my life is act,sing,dance,design I want to do something different.

"Well thats totally up to you Cat"Beck said giving me a simpathectic look.

Tori's POV

Me and Andre just found out we are having a boy and it's what we both wanted!

"So do you maybe wanna hang out tonight?"I asked Andre.

"Um no I ... have a date"Andre said twidling his thumbs akwardly.

"What?"

**So tell me what you think i know its so small but I have had a bit of a break but ready to write again and I'm sorry you know excuses excuses...**

**Anyway bade will get married soon so I need your advice on**

**Cat's Job**

**Beck and Jade's baby Boy or girl or boy boy or girl girl**

**Andre's Date**

**Tori's reaction and baby**

**AnnaBelle and Trina**

**so say what you think should happen with each character please and review review review ! **

**Love ~ Scarletxx16**


	13. 3 now 2 but I will always have you

Jade's POV

"Beck,babe come on"I said to beck.

"I'm coming , give me a minute"Beck called back from our en-suite bathroom.

ding-dong

"I'll get it "beck said going to answer the door.

While I was layed in bed I kept getting these really annoying pains from my stomach. Over a few seconds they got worse and worse. Then suddenly it was so bad I could hardly bear it,I was gritting my teeth when I felt a warm liquid running down my leg and you could see it through my pyjama bottoms.

"no,no oww!"I said but quietly enough for only me to hear.

I clutched my stomach as the pain was nearly unberrable but more blood kept coming and I started to get dizzy...

Beck's POV

"Hi,Cat"I said when I saw her red hair through the window in the door.

"Hi,sorry to disturb you but did you or Jade pick up my purse or did I leave it at the bar as I can't find it anywhere?"Cat asked.

"Umm I'll have a look and ask..." I said before i was interupted by Jade screaming.

Me and Cat ran upstairs to our bedroom and saw Jade on the bed sat up clutching her bump and there was blood all on her top , trouses the bed and her hands.

"Omg Jade what happened,quick Cat get help?"I barked out getting super panicked.

"Ahh"Cat squeeled when she saw all the blood.

"Okay"Cat said na dran to get our neighbours and call for help.

"Beck our babies what's happened"Jade said crying and screaming at the same time from the amount of pain she was in.

"Shh it's going to be okay"I said comforting her and grabbing towels and sheets to put round her to try and stop the blood.

"Owwwwww ! Beck make it stop"Jade whimpered into my shoulder.

"It's going to be okay babe and our babies are,yes"I said holding her and sobbing a little bit too.

We heard footsteps running up the stairs.

"Guys your neighbours have got their car ready and we need to get going to the hospital quick as there are roadworks so you will have to go to one further away."Cat said out of breath ushering us to her.

"Ok,great Jade baby can you stand up.

"Mmmh I think"Jade siad trying to get up.

"No I can't OWwwwww!"she yelped crying.

"Ok Cat call 911 and get next door over to help"I said to which she nodded.

10 minutes later

Jade was off in the ambulance but me or Cat weren't allowed in with her so we have to meet them there.

Cat was trying to comfort me and I was trying to confort her but I couldn't,I was a blubbering mess.

At the Hospital

I was there holding her hand as e waited for the doctor to tell us the news.

"Right then it seems there has been a mistake you had 3 children instead of 2"the doctor said.

"Wait had?"I asked.

"Yes it seems as if you hav triplets but then Jade had a misscarriage and 1 died but the other 2 are in suprisingly good health,there heart rates are a bit fast but that is very normal. So Jade you can go home but be very careful okay and you may feel slightl drousy and have cramps but that is normal.

As soon as we got out we where in silence and where as we made our way to our car that our neighbours brought. Cat went home as she had an interview early tommorow morning so it was just us 2.

We got in the car in silence and drove home in silence.

As soon as we went in Jade broke down,I had no idea what she was saying but I just stroked her hair and held her as she was crying into my chest and I was crying into her hair.

"It's all my fault"Jade said not even being able to look at me.

"Jade Look at me, in no way is this your fault so don't you dare say it is okay. We still have 2 beautiful children even though we just lost one that we didn't even know about it was a part of you and me that's gone and we never even got to say hello but I know we will never forget Jade you are amazing Jade, you complete me and when your not around I am only half the man I want to be. When I look at you I have a smile not only on my face but in my heart,thats how much I love you and we will be alright beacuase we are going to have 3 great children but no matter what I will still have one great fiance and I cannot wait to make you my wife."

**Please review the next chappy will have all the other characters in it and there reactions please say what you think should happen next and review review as I only got 2 on my last one so thanks to "Kid" and "Crazywoobie"**

**Love~ Scarletxx16**


	14. Spontanious wonderings

Sorry I havent updated in ages , I'm a bad seed but anyway here you go:

Beck's POV

"UMMY UMMY DADA"James voice rang through the house.

"Hey little guy"I said as I scooped up James from the floor where he fell. He is trying to walk but has not quite mastered it yet.

"Urggh whats all this noise"Jade said groggily rubbing her eyes and then having a chesty cough.

"Babe are you sure your alright?"I asked Jade.

"Yes I'm fine just because I had pnemounia everytime I have a bad cough it's okay,plus they said it's normal to."Jade explained to which I kissed her cheek.

When she came out of the bathroom she puller her hair up into a messy bun and scooped up James from me as we took him down stairs.

We made breakfast when Cat called us.

"Hey Cat whats up?"I asked.

"How is the nesting mother?"Cat squeeled.

"She's fine thank do you want me to get her?"I asked.

"No it's okay I have to go and say the same to tori,wait aww I'm the only one who isn't pregnant phooeyy,... BYE! "Cat giggled.

"Who was that?"Jade asked.

"Oh Just Cat being you know... Cat."I replied.

"Yeah I do"Jade yawned.

"By The way we are going to Lunch at Tori's then going out for tea and having aparty at Cat and Robbies."Jade explained

"Oh Okay then,what was thatsuprise you said you wanted to tell me"I said remembering what Jade said a few days ago.

"Oh yes, well I got a job offer for a sit com on Tv to do at least 6 seasons it's kind of like Happy Endings and The office mixed together and my real pregnancy is going to also be used as my character pregnancy and it pays a lot!"Jade said excited.

"Omg That's great!"I said giving her an extra huge hug.

"What's your character like then?"I asked as we had our breakfast waffles.

"Well My name is Rachel I'm 29 me and my husband work in an office together which is where it's a bit like the office and there are 2 other girls and 2 other boys and one of them ran out on there fiance so its also like Happy Endings. It's great and I start filming next week. But my charcater will only be 2 months pregnant at the start and my fiance in it is so funny I have already met him and he is the funniest and nicest guy I have ever met !"Jade said excitedly.

"Oh wow that great !"I said excited for her but a tad upset that this guy is the nicest and funniest guy ever,I mean I'm nice and funny,right?

Trina's POV

"Mum Mum !"Anna's voice rang through the house.

"What ?"I asked as polietly as i could.

"Am I alowed to go on a school trip to a theme park tommorow !" She said overly excited.

"umm sure do you know any details ?"I asked.

"Yeah I'll go get the sheet " she said going into her room then handing me a white sheet of paper with far to much writing for my liking.

"Yeah seems alright , be safe though ?"I asked as she was sleeping at a friends tonight.

"Okay I wil Thank You so much ! I'm going to my first ever theme park . I have always seen rides on tv but I finally get to see one ! Love you mum!" Anna said giving me a huge hug.

Tori's POV

Omg I hate being pregnant ! Its hard i feel huge and i always feel alone and call me a child but i feel that jade always gets more attention than me , it's not fair. Not they I really care its just so annoying , with beck and jade with james and twins on they way plsu there wedding in a month . Trina with AnnaBelle, Cat and Robbie doing , wait I don't actually know what there doing ? And then theres me all alone while Andre's off dating new people and fancying jade ! Urghh ...

I know what I'm going to take a trip on my own and live a little yep im going to go to the airport and just have no clue where the world is going to take me ! Better tell the guys lunch is off and that I'm going on a trip and i don't know when im going to get back.

Robbie's POV

"You know what I just realised ?" I said to cat

"Whatty" she answered all innocent and sweet.

"Everyone else is doing exciting things in their life and you knwo we aren't really so lets do something ! Anything never mid the cost lets just do something spontanious !"I exclaimed.

"Really , i would love that but about the cost I kinda lost my job" cat said lowering her voice looking down at the floor.

"What?" I asked.

"I lost my job , i don't want to be a fashion designer , i dont want to be an actress or singer i want to do something new just for a bit"Cat said worried , her big brown eyes staring at me .

"Cat baby you can do whatever you want and why didn't you tell me i'm not mad i make enough money and so will you . We can figure out what you want to do together and do something spontanious whenever"I replied.

"Okay , how about my job is the something spontainuos something we can both be a part off ?" Cat asked.

"Sure kitty cat , sure !"I said kissing her red hair and smiling at each other.

Beck's POV

"Hey andre"I said calling him.

"Hey dude what's up?"he asked.

"Do you think I'm funny and nice?"I asked.

"Well your nice and sometimes funny , why?"he replied.

"Because, Jade has this new work thing on a tv show and she has a fiance in it and she said he is the nicest and funniest guy she's ever met?"I said.

"Well I'm sure she didn't mea it maybe she meant apart from you "andre suggested.

"Well yeah but i cant't help feeling a little ... a little jealous?"I said puzzled.

"Okay so would i but she loves you , you guys are getting married. Just leave her to it i'm sure he's no threat compared to you!" He exclaimed .

"Thanks so what a]are you doing?" Iasked.

"Well I'm getting ready for my date tonight so tell cat and tori i cant make it"He said.

"Okay but didn't you hear Tori said she's going off on this big trip somewhere and she doesn't know where or how long , she's at the airport now"I explained.

"What? So she's just leaving with my unborn child !"I said a bit angry.

"I'm guessing so but she'll be back , she has to be she has work and you know she kinda has you ?"I said a bit puzzled.

"Yeah I'm sure your right god I cant believe it , I think I just made the biggest mistake of my life"Andre replied all anxious.

"Why , what ?"I asked confused.

"Well one of the reasons I left tori was because i thought she was to boring but know that I know she's being all adventurous and doing new things and its just reminds me why i never should have let her go..."

So please review I'm sorry I havent updated in ages ! I have been a busy bee please tell me what could happen next as I have literally no ideas and what do you think is next to happen for andre. What cat and robbies spontanious adventure should be and whats happening with beck and jade with jade's work should beck see him and get even more jealous ?

Review please

Love ~ Scarletxx16


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:Do you really think i would be writing this if i was Dan Schneider...?**

**Here goes the next chapter i am going to try and update more and i only got 1 review last time so please review even if you cant be bothered just put a helpful word, Thank You .**

Tori was at the airport shaking about to get on her flight to New York City. The line started to move and as she gave her boarding pass to the flight attendent she was wondering if this was the right she just thought about Andre kissing a girl on his date and urghh... it just made her feel sick. So she then boarded the plane without hesitation.

_Meanwhile..._

Beck and Jade were sitting on their sofa in their house.

"I'm gonna grab some apple slices"Jade said getting up and wondering to the kitchen.

"Okay then ... random"Beck thought.= turning on the tv to see a football game playing.

"Urghh not football again"Jade whinned.

"Yep" Beck said engrossed in the tv which has just switched to adverts.

"You know i could do with an apple slice or 2 or you know... sex"Beck said seductively into his wifes ear.

"You can have the apple slice" Jade glared at him.

"Mmhh okay thanks"Beck said taking the applie slice and putting it in his mouth like Jade just as the football came back on.

*cough cough cough* *cough cough cough cough cough*

"Jade stop coughing"Beck said his eyes not moving from the tv to see his wife choking.

*cough cough* "Help!" *cough cough* Jade said between coughing and hacking.

"Shhh baby!"Beck said getting more annoyed.

Jade started kicking beck *cough cough cough cough*!

Beck moved his eyes from the tv to see jade fighting for breath coughing on an apple slice. "Jade what the heck are you doing?" Beck asked.

"cough cough cough* "Chok-*cough cough*-ing !" Just as Jade said that she tried to spit the aple pice out and after a few more coughs spat it out and started breathing heavily catching her breath.

"What the heck , beck!"Jade said after she caught her breath.

"I didn't know what to do ?"Beck said innocently.

"Well sitting their like a bag of doorknobs doesn't help does it!"Jade shouted.

"I was watching tv"Beck defended.

"Oh so me and your unborn child could have died but oh thats okay because the vikings have scored!"Jade said angrily.

But before beck could get in another word jade interrupted him "I am just going to go upstairs and see james and try to die!"Jade sneered at him.

_Later on at robbies and cats house with beck ..._

"Beck , why didn't you help her!"Cat said shocked.

"Yeah my god i would have been frantic if Cat was choking!"Robbie said.

"Well I'm sorry i know it was stupid and i should have tried to help straight away and it was wrong for me to put football before her"

"Yeah i mean ice skating i could understand but football"Robbie exclaimed.

"Huh...? Anyway t can you guys help me with jade"Beck pleaded.

"Well I think you just need to explain that you are sorry and will always take care if her"Cat said.

"Thanks Cat i will give it a try... your getting smarter arent you" Beck said as he left t find Jade.

_At Beck and jade's house_

"Jade sweetheart" Beck called when he got home.

"What?"Jade said stepping down from the wooden step ladder trying to fix a light bulb.

"Okay I'm really sorry i was being a jerk and i will always protect you,James and our babies ok. I will never put anything before helping you guys again."I explained.

"I'm sorry I overreacted a bit maybe"Jade said looking down.

"No you didn't. Now let me do this"Beck said while getting on the ladder and changing the light bulb.

"Okay Thanks i will just take this back"Jade said moving the step ladder after beck got off it.

"No no I will, I said i would take care of you and I am"Beck said stepping infront grabbing the ladder.

"No really it's fine I will"Jade excalimed stepping in front of beck grabbing the ladder of him.

"But i really wont let you do that"Beck said tugging it out of Jade's hand.

"Oww oww oww!"Jade said clutching her hand.

"What , what happened?"!Beck said concerned.

"You gave me a splinter"Jade said showing beck her hand.

"Oh im really sorry here let me do it"Beck said getting the tweezers.

"No really i can do it myself"Jade moaned reaching for the tweezers but beck pulling back.

"I will"Beck argued.

"No I will"Jade argued back.

"No I said I will"Beck stated.

"No I said I will"Jade said raising her voice.

"No"Beck said running round the room with the tweezers.

"Beck come back here"Jade said pinning him to the ground.

"Wow i forget you had insane upper body strength"Beck said looking up at her from the floor.

"Thanks,but i can do it"Jade explained reaching for the tweezers but beck pulling back.

"But not as much strenght as me"Beck said pulling jade around so she was on the floor and she was on top of him with the tweezers.

"No let me do it"Beck said grabbing Jade's hand.

"It's the other hand!"Jade snapped back.

"I knew that"Beck said grabbing the other hand and pulling it out.

"Oww Beck stop your hurting me"Jade said kicking her legs in pain at beck poking her with tweezers trying the get the splinter.

"Here we go"Beck said releasing jade and standing up and helping her up with a proud grin on his face as he held up the tweezers with the splinter inbetween the tweezers.

"Great now Ihave to put a bandgae on it Jade exclaimed.

"Why?"Beck questioned.

"Cause you made it bleed"Jade pinted out shoving her hand up in his face laughing slightly.

"Oh well I will do it"Beck said a tad scared at the sight of blood and quite a lot of it just from a splinter in her hand.

"Oh No! I will"Jade argues going up the stairs.

"Okay just shout me if you need me , I will just be here"Beck called up to Jade.

"Great"Jade said sarcastically.

"Oh my god that was a lot of blood beck said sitting down chuckiling to himself.

"Ok, done"Jade said sitting next to Beck on the couch.

"Good"Beck said relieved.

**Okay so I know this is short but the next chapter will be really long and i have already wrote a bit of it, I know i keep saying it but the next chapter should be great.**

**Much Love from ~Scarletxx16~**


End file.
